


Mistletoe and Kisses

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com.  
> The Christmas Guess the Author Challenge!

Running a hand through his spiky blonde hair, Ray took a deep breath and stepped forward. He quickly stopped, turned around and flopped down at his desk. Looking down at the desktop, he frowned. He liked his old desk better or to be precise, he liked Ray Vecchio's desk better. The 'real' Ray Vecchio.

He spotted the lanky Italian standing across the bullpen. He could also hear him. The man had an annoying habit of talking too loud and gesturing wildly with his hands. He didn't have any idea if he had been like this before his undercover assignment with the mob, but it annoyed the hell out of him.

It also annoyed him that Fraser was standing by the guy and he was smiling. It was a polite reserved smile, but it was a smile none the less. He shouldn't have felt any type of jealousy, but he did. Fraser was 'his' friend, not that big nosed loudmouths. What in the hell did Fraser ever see in the guy to become friends with him? Even his car was uncool!

His eyes caught another red clad figure entering the room. His heart began to pick up its beating in his chest as he watched Maggie walk up to Fraser, her face lighting up in a big smile as he grabbed her in a brotherly hug. Fraser had mentioned that she might be coming down for Christmas if she could arrange a vacation and apparently she had done so.

She looked better than the last time he had seen her. There weren't any lines of stress on her face or the tired haunted look in her eyes. She looked relaxed and happy...hell, she looked beautiful. When she turned her head and looked his way, he felt his stomach drop and his throat close up. Holy shit, she was walking toward him!

He fumbled with some papers on his desk. Turning his head, he caught his reflection in a picture frame on the desk next to him. Oh God...he looked a mess. His hair was in disarray, his face unshaven...the long sleeved t-shirt he wore was faded and the shoulder holster strapped to his chest looked out place in the festive holiday atmosphere that surrounded him. He whispered under his breath. "You are such a loser."

"Pardon?"

His face jerked up to stare into the sparkling blue eyes of Maggie McKenzie. He opened his mouth and his words came out in a jumble. "No...not you... I was talkin' about...the Hawks! They're a bunch of losers."

Maggie gave him a small smile that made his heart flutter. "I thought the Blackhawks were doing rather well this year."

"You follow the Hawks?"

"I try and keep an eye on them."

He felt like a simpering fool as a smile came to his face. Maggie had no reason to pay any attention to what the Hawks were up to. He knew she had to be following the team because they were his favorite. "Hey that's cool...um...how long're you gonna' be here...in Chicago?"

Maggie smiled that bright toothy smile that made his knees go all mushy. "I took enough leave to keep me here until after the new year."

"Hey that's cool! I bet Fraser is happy you're gonna' be here for a while."

Maggie looked back at Fraser and smiled again. "Well, I do have a motive." Turning back to Ray, she lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned closer to him. "Don't say anything to him, but I'm going to try and talk Ben into transferring back home. There's an opening at my post that would be perfect for him."

Ray felt his stomach drop again, but this time it wasn't a good feeling that enveloped him. "Oh...yeah...that'd be good...he'd be happy up there in winter wonderland." He started feeling sick and panicky at the same time. "Uh...excuse me...I gotta'..." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and jumped to his feet. It took all he had to not run.

Making his way out of the bullpen and down the hall, he ignored Maggie as she called after him.

"Ray!"

He stopped in the hall, looking side to side. He was so flustered that he couldn't remember which way was out.

"Ray wait!" Maggie rushed up to him and grabbed his arm to keep him from running away again.

Looking down at the floor, he avoided her questioning gaze.

"Ray, what's wrong? Did I do something...I mean I thought you...I..."

He looked up to see that Maggie looked just as flustered as he felt, but he couldn't stop the angry words that spat from his mouth. "You thought what?! That I'd be happy to see Fraser leave? That I'd be better off with him not around? Yeah, right. Why didn't ya' just go and kick me in the head while you were at it?"

Maggie straightened and took a deep breath. What she said next surprised the hell out of him. "If you would have stayed put, I could have finished what I was going to say."

"Okay...I'm put, so start sayin' what you were gonna' say."

Letting go of his arm, Maggie eyed him up and down making him feel like he was about to be dressed down. "What I was going to say was...would you consider moving to Canada too?"

He stared back at her totally speechless. Was she asking him what he thought she was asking him? When he found his voice, it came out in a squeak. "Me? Move to Canada?"

She shifted from foot to foot, just like Fraser did when he was uncomfortable. "Yes...I thought that maybe you could come up...with Ben...I'd...I think he'd really like to have you move north with him. After all, you are his best friend."

A slow smile made its way to Ray's face. Maggie wanted him to come to Canada. Not to keep Fraser company, she wanted him to move up there for her! "So you think Fraser would like me to move up to the frozen north to be buddies with him?" He looked into her eyes and grinned. When Maggie smirked back at him, he knew he had been on the mark.

"Yes, I think he would like you to come with him." She took a step forward. "I'd like you to come as well if that means anything."

Her saying it made him want to dance around and jump for joy. She wanted him! She wanted his skinny scrawny butt to come and live in Canada so he could be with her! "Does Fraser know what you want him...me ta' do?"

Shaking her head no, she smiled at him. "No, it'll be a bit of a surprise. To be honest, it was kind of a surprise to me as well."

They stood and stared at one another, each wearing sappy smiles. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Ray stretched and found his hands brushing against something. Jerking his hands down, he looked above him. A wide smile broke across his face. Looking down at Maggie, he pointed above them.

Maggie directed her gaze upward and smiled as well. "Mistletoe."

"You know what that means don't 'cha'?"

Without saying a word, she reached up and took his face in her hands and drew him down for a kiss. He didn't know what to do at first, but then instinct took over. Wrapping his arms around her, he returned the kiss. He wasn't a bit surprised when Maggie slipped him a little tongue. He always knew deep down inside that she was a bit bolder than Fraser would ever be.

By the time they got done kissing, Ray knew he'd be moving to Canada whether Fraser went or not.

END


End file.
